


Happy Birthday Jun~

by JUNMAK0



Series: Junmako agenda [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, JunMako, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Anzu, Mention of Hiyori Tomoe, Mention of trickstar members, birthday boi jun, im sorry i suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0
Summary: It's Jun's birthday and Makoto wants to do something for him.





	Happy Birthday Jun~

**Author's Note:**

> When there's no junmako content so you gotta make your own.  
> This is my first enstars fic, i was never involved in ships but since Jun came im obsessed with junmako. English isn't my first language, please don't hesitate to let me know if there are some mistakes or lines that don't make sense.  
> I tried to make it as fluffy as possible but it will prob sound cheesy at times im sorry.

_“Beep!”_

It was around 10am when Jun heard his phone make a sound in the hallway of Reimei academy. He took it out and checked his notifications. (A text from Yuuki-kun?) he thought as he opened the message.

-“Sazanami-kun happy birthday !!（*´▽`*) I hope this year will bring you good fortune!”

Jun grinned as he read the message (How cute~) he thought. He pressed on Makoto’s number and called him. He wanted to hear his crush’s voice. Jun and Makoto were in different schools but since the summer live they became good friends and even hanged out together sometimes. Makoto was so radiant during his live, it warmed Jun’s heart immediately. His smile was one of the most beautiful thing he ever seen. He started developing some romantic feelings for Makoto but he never had the courage to confess. He thought Makoto was too nice and pure for a guy like him. He’d probably get rejected, after all Yuuki-kun went to a private school with a lot of talented and handsome other boys. Maybe Makoto already had someone in his life, Jun noticed how he was always nervous around his girl producer, she was probably Makoto’s girlfriend too he thought.

Jun quickly chased these thoughts from his mind when he heard a “hello?” on the other side of his phone.

-“H-Hey Yuuki-kun! Thank you for the message.”

-“Aah that’s no problem, you could’ve just messaged me back you know?”

-“Yes but I’m free right now and I wanted to pass some time…with you I mean…”

Makoto smiled and felt his heart do a backflip. He also had a romantic crush on Jun but he would rather die than confess and get rejected. Makoto has low self-esteem and Jun was such a good idol, his voice and dancing skills were so much greater than his. His performance in the summer live left Makoto speechless. He was so surprised when Jun started talking to him. Not only was he a talented idol but also a nice guy. They got along very quickly and exchanged phone numbers.

 

-“R-Really? That makes me really happy hehe. S-Say Sazanami-kun… Are you doing something this afternoon?”

-“Eh I don’t think so. Hiyori senpai didn’t say anything about practice so I think I’m free yeah… Why?”

Makoto gulped.

“I-I thought… I-I mean I could… If you want!-“

“Hehe, relax Yuuki-kun.”

Makoto took a deep breath and finally asked.

“I want you to meet me at the park near my school please! I-I mean, for your birthday… I want to see you this afternoon, if you’ll have me of course.”

Jun was delighted. His Yuuki-kun wanted to do something for his birthday. Makoto was really too adorable for Jun’s good.

 

-“I’ll be glad. Thank you Makoto.”

“R-Really? I mean thank you! Meet me at 3pm ok? I gotta do something first!”

“Got you, see you later Yuuki-kun.” He ended the call and went to class.

 

Makoto was on a cloud, he was so happy Jun accepted and he wanted to do something for him. When classes ended he waved goodbye to his Trickstar teammates and ran home.

(Aaah I don’t know Jun’s taste, I can’t ask him if I want to keep this a surprise) Makoto thought to himself. He decided he’d bake a cake for Jun and bring it to their date. Makoto was a good cook since he and his mother often take turns to make dinner, he learned very quickly and was good at it.

-“Strawberry or chocolate cake?? Ah what is Sazanami-kun’s taste?” he rubbed his chin. “Why not both? Everyone likes strawberries and chocolate anyway, don’t they? I do hehe”. Makoto checked the clock and decided to make a strawberry chocolate cake, he couldn’t waste more time anyway otherwise he will be late to the date. That’d be a shame since he’s the one who invited Jun.

It was 2:15pm when the cake was ready. Makoto took a picture of it and sent it to the Trickstar group chat to show off a little, his friends liked his cooking skills too.

 

-“Woahhhh!! That looks so delicious Ukki! But my birthday was two months ago you know? ☆” Subaru was the first to reply.

-“Hehe it’s not for you, also I know I was there for your birthday, don’t you remember? ”

-“Who’s this for? It looks way too big for just one person?” Asked Mao.

-“It’s for Sazanami-kun, it’s his birthday today!”

-“The idol from the rival school right?” Asked Hokuto.

-“Yes its him! Ukki got a crush on him Hokke!”

-“Subaru don’t say it, it’s embarrassing! (*ﾉдﾉ) I gotta go anyway I’m gonna be late!”

-“Hehe have fun Ukki☆ Sari, Hokke and I are absolutely not gonna talk about your date!”

-“Stop making fun of him Subaru. And you be careful Makoto. Let us know how it went.”

-“Haha you’re really the mom of Trickstar Hokuto, have fun Makoto!” Ended Mao.

Makoto sighed deeply and dropped his phone on his bed. It was almost time to go so he changed into his casual city clothes and then picked a nice wrapper for the cake.

 

He was terribly nervous when he arrived at the park, Jun wasn’t there yet which at least let Makoto the time to relax a little and pick a nice place on the grass to sit on. He also brought a picnic blanket so they wouldn’t dirty their clothes. He put his bag down and waited for his date to come.

-

Jun left his house after speaking on the phone with Hiyori who kept bothering him and teasing him about Makoto. He had unfortunately not seen his senpai earlier in the hallway spying on him when he was talking with Makoto. He had to explain himself to Tomoe so he would finally leave him alone. But he knew Hiyori wasn’t done with him and he was going to deal with that later. For now, Jun had to hurry to not make Makoto wait for too long.

When he arrived at the park he noticed Makoto was already there and he felt bad, he hoped Yuuki-kun wasn’t waiting for too long. He hurried over to him and waved at his crush.

-

Makoto saw Jun arrive and immediately tensed up. He got up and greeted the birthday boy. When he saw Jun smile at him he felt his cheeks and chest become warm. This was a sight he wanted to be able to see until the end of times. Makoto smiled back at Jun and suddenly remembered his gift. He bent over and grabbed his bag.

-“H-Here for you! Sazanami-kun please accept it!” Makoto was so anxious he practically shoved the bag in Jun’s hands.

Jun was dumbfounded but was very happy, he really didn’t expect Makoto to give him a gift even though it was his birthday. They never gave each other gifts after all.

-“I’ll accept it only if you drop the Sazanami-kun, just call me Jun okay?”

-“Ahh! I-If you wish okay, but you call me Makoto too!”

Jun grinned and accepted the gift.

-“Y-You shouldn’t have anyway…haha this makes me really happy though. So, what is it Makoto?”

-“S-Since it’s your birthday I-I made you a cake! I hope you will like it, even though we spent some time together already I-I don’t really know your taste. I hope you still appreciate it!”

-“Wha- Y-You cooked? For me?”

-“D-Don’t mention it! I cook very often, we take turns with my mom and I’m good too hehe. So really, it wasn't a huge effort.” Makoto blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

Jun was so surprised in a positive way, he couldn’t believe Makoto would go so far for him. Not only did he thought of a gift but he made it with his own hands.

-“I-I don’t know what to say, that’s the first time someone cooks for me…I mean besides my parents. Thank you so much Makoto.” Jun’s smile was so beautiful Makoto thought he’d gladly cook every day for him if he got to see that smile again.

-“Hehe I’m glad to be your first one… I-I mean! T-That sounded weird I-I’m sorry!!”

Jun let out a cute chuckle and grinned at Makoto.

-“It’s ok. Let’s eat your cake now, I really can’t wait to taste it.” He smirked.

Makoto invited Jun to sit on the blanket with him and took out 2 plates and forks out of his bag. He unwrapped the cake and grabbed a knife.

-“Y-You made this yourself?? It looks so pretty, it looks like the cakes you see in these expansive bakeries.”

-“R-Really? Hehe that’s the nicest compliment I got about one of my cakes. I’m happy.” Makoto cut the cake and gave a slice to Jun and he cut one for himself.

-“It’s strawberry and chocolate by the way, I hope you’re ok with that.”

-“Yeah, it smells really good too. I think I’d ask you to feed me if it weren’t for your girlfriend…” Jun knows what he was doing, but he needed an answer.

-“M-M-M-My w-what!?” yelled Makoto astonished.

-“That girl producer at your school, she’s your girlfriend right?”

-“A-Absolutely not! W-Why did you even think of that??”

-“What really? You seemed really close during the live so I thought…”

-“Oh no no no, she’s very nice and pretty too but she’s not my girlfriend hehe…” Makoto was red and embarrassed, he couldn’t believe someone could of thought that he and Anzu could be together. Anzu was out of his league for a simple guy like him.

 

-“I see… Then I guess it’s ok if I ask you to feed me...?” Jun was blushing as well now but he really wanted this. Now that he was certain that Yuuki was single, he could start flirting with him and not have any regrets.

-“A-Are you sure?? I-Isn’t that kinda embarrassing?” Makoto was very shy, what if someone from his school passed by? Isn’t that the kind of things only very close people do? Why did Jun want him to feed him?

-“Yeah c’mon, I’m pretty sure your cake will taste even better if you’re the one who makes me eat it.” Jun smirked and then opened his mouth. “Ah-“

Makoto grabbed his fork, took a piece of the cake and put it in Jun’s mouth. He could swear his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Jun looked so adorable eating like a little baby, it was too much for Yuuki’s heart.

 

-“S-So do you like it?”

-“Hmmm…” Sazanami let out a pleasant sigh as he chewed.

-“Delicious, I love sweet things. Y’know you’d make a perfect wife?” He let out another cute chuckle that warmed Makoto’s chest.

-“T-Thank you! I’m really glad y-you like it! I-I made it for you after all… Hehe happy birthday Jun.”

They smiled at each other and continued to eat their sweets.

-

When they were done, Jun laid on the grass and put his head on Makoto’s lap. The sun was shining brightly and there was a nice wind refreshing the air. It was a perfect weather for summer.

Makoto was petting Jun’s soft hair, it reminded him of the fur of a fluffy cat. He felt like the happiest person in the world. He wanted to be able to stop time so he could stay in that place for as long as he wanted.

-

Jun was humming gently, his crush’s soft hands petting his hair felt so good. He wanted to be able to hold these hands, to caress them, to kiss them, to never let go. Jun opened his eyes and stared at Makoto’s face. His cute traits, his warm smile, his little nose, his shiny green eyes. He wanted to memorize that face, hold it close to his heart.

Makoto noticed him staring at his face and started blushing.

 

-“W-Why are you staring at me like that? I-I’m kinda uncomfortable with that…”

-“You’re so beautiful Makoto.” Jun let out in the most normal tone, not realizing he sounded very romantic.

Makoto blushed furiously and turned his eyes away.

 

-“S-Stop saying such embarrassing stuff like that out loud! Y-You…”

-“Can you take off your glasses please? I want to see your face.”

-“C-Cant you see my face even though I’m wearing my glasses?”

-“Please…” He said it in the most adorable tone possible Makoto almost couldn’t say no but he has low self-esteem and his glasses, they somewhat felt like a protection for him. Before he could reply Jun sat up and took Makoto’s glasses off. Yuuki didn’t realize what happened until he saw his glasses in Jun’s hands.

-“H-Hey give those back please!”

-“Come get them then.” Jun smirked and held the glasses in front of Makoto’s face.

Makoto was determined to get his glasses back so he jumped on Jun, the blue haired boy lost his balance because of the sudden attack and Makoto found himself on his knees on top of Jun, their faces very close to each other.

Jun knew it was now or never, he won’t get another chance like this one so he gathered all his courage and put his lips on Makoto’s. His heart was racing and he felt like he was being burned alive, but it didn’t hurt, it felt excitingly good. Yuuki’s lips were soft against his. He was surprised the blond boy didn’t fight back so he kept kissing him.

-

Makoto was staring at Jun’s eyes, he wanted to disappear, this position was so embarrassing and he felt himself become redder and redder. Sazanami’s face was very handsome, Yuuki found himself taking a glance at Jun’s lips but before he could act, those lips were on his. Makoto’s mind went blank, did he just kiss Jun? Or was it Jun who kissed him? He had no idea anymore but the kiss felt good, he had butterflies in his stomach and he couldn’t break the kiss. Surprisingly Jun wasn’t breaking the kiss either. So Makoto found a trace of confidence in himself and kissed back.

Finally, they broke the kiss and stared in each other’s eyes. It’s like time has stopped. The environment didn’t exist and there was no one else with them. After what felt like an eternity, Makoto opened his mouth to say something but Jun stopped him by kissing him again. He was afraid Yuuki was going to apologize, or be mad, or leave. He wanted to test it again, test if Makoto was going to kiss him back. And he did.

He let out a pleasant sigh against Jun’s lips and kissed him back. He put his arms around Sazanami’s neck and deepened their kiss. Jun smirked and rolled over, being this time on top of Makoto. He gently cradled Yuuki’s face and kept kissing him. He was overjoyed Makoto kissed him back and didn’t resist him. Maybe their feelings were mutual after all. They considered themselves more than friends. Everything suddenly became so clear to Jun.

He broke their kiss and fixed Makoto’s eyes.

 

-“I love you Makoto.” he finally said in a whisper.

Makoto looked surprised but soon the traits of his face relaxed and he smiled brightly. That same smile that made Jun fall in love with him during the summer live.

-“I love you too Jun!” he replied excited. Jun smirked and covered Makoto’s face and neck with more soft little kisses. He was so happy he couldn’t believe this. He didn’t get rejected and in fact, Makoto shared the same feelings. The blond idol giggled under the blue haired one, Jun’s kisses tickled him. Soon he realized they were both openly kissing each other in public so he sat up, red like a tomato. Jun didn’t care about the other people but Makoto’s embarrassed reaction was cute he felt bad so he sat too.

 

-“You forgot these.” Jun said as he put Makoto’s glasses back on his face. “And this too.” he gave another chaste kiss on his crush’s lips. Makoto was bright red at this point which made Jun chuckle.

-“Come here.” he said as he opened his arms. Makoto crawled over him and Jun wrapped his arms around Yuuki’s body.

-“Thanks for today. It was perfect.”

-“It wasn’t my birthday but it was one of the best day I ever spent hehe.”

-“Oh, so I need to make it really unforgettable when it’s yours.”

Makoto grinned and kissed Jun again. He couldn’t wait for his own birthday to come too.

**Author's Note:**

> How does one end fics?? Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this, please do let me know what you thought and I might write more?? If you never considered Junmako before i hope you do now. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!(≧▽≦) Thank you for reading.


End file.
